Forever or for never?
by queen alyss heart 17
Summary: How different can this story be? A LOT! What if Lily had chosen James instead of her beloved husband Snape? Follow along as Harry figures out what the life he might have had is like and what his destiny would have been.


**That next day you find yourself standing in kings cross at London. You see all of the occupants from your mysterious trips last night come at different intervals, The first to arrive looking so comfortable it's almost strange is the girl with the palest hair, which spilt last night over her pillow is now expertly plaited, tied off with a pink hair tie towards the end, a pink headband pushes back her sleek hair away from her eyes, even though there are still several wisps that have managed to escape. You move from her face to stare at her outfit, she's dressed with purposely faded jeans, a pair of fashionable sneakers; a slim gray tee with a designer logo is partially hidden by a thick, pink trench coat by the same designer name. The girl is pushing a trolley with two brand new trunks, little suitcases are piled and on top, is a small carrier inside, is her pride and joy, one of her youngest kittens, her small black cat, with the blue bow collar with her name tag on it; Midnight. The girl looks up at her handsome father, who is walking at a brisk pace, and he looks down at her smiling happily, She stops and for the first time her expression changes.**

"**Daddy?" He smiles a bit wider.**

"**Yes sweetheart?" He looks down at her as they pause and she extracts something from her small inside pocket on her coat. She unfolds a piece of paper and reads from it.**

"**The Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you in platform nine and three quarters." She looks up troubled. "But daddy, there is no nine and three quarters, is there?" He nods and she smiles. **

"**Remember how your mother and I explained how wizards and witches, have almost an entirely different world? I thought you knew we we're wizards, Lexi?" She twiddles with the paper making sure it's nice and neatly folded. **

"**Yes, but I've never seen you do magic in front of me so technically yes I thought…" He rests his hand on her shoulder. **

"**It's all right dear. Come on we might be late for the Train." He shakes his sleeve back to look at his watch, "Yes it's ten 'til eleven, this way through the barrier now." She pauses frightened; He leads her to the front of the barrier. Then tells her to watch him, through he goes and she gasps, putting her hands up to her mouth, her petite, perfect French nails catch the glare from the sun and shine in the light. She gulps and starts at a run, wincing, she falls through where the barrier is supposed to be and finds herself on the other side of the barrier with her father. She looks up at the sign indicating, that it is indeed platform nine and three quarters. Her father helps her with her luggage, Hands her, Midnight and gives her a small bag of coins for the trolley in case she gets hungry. He hugs her so tightly, but it's that fatherly hug you can never get enough of, he swoops down and drops a kiss on her head, and steps back for her mom to do so, and then they step back visible from the crowd but no longer able to help their daughter. **

**Next comes the small boy from the cupboard shortly followed, by the boy with the red hair they make their way through the crowd. The boy from the cupboard goes onto the train the red head stays for his goodbye from his mom. He then too gets on the train, Next through the Barrier is the girl with the shiny black hair, pulled back in two pigtails, with two red bows that matches her red skirt and silver top, she says good bye to her parents then hops on the train, bustling like the rest of the students getting on the train, then the small boy with the brown hair, comes tumbling through, almost used to being alone he is lost through the crowd almost instantly, and then you seem emerging from it briefly to see him climbing on the train, Then the pale blond boy followed by his parents board, then there is the girl with the long hair braided down her back, her bangs braided down the braids creating it nicely with her faded jeans and white top, Another blonde wizard passes the crowd hops on and finally the last that you can recognize there is a brunette with shoulder length hair, tied back into a ponytail, her sweeping bangs left out, she hurries onto the train and then you watch the clock strike eleven, parents say goodbye at their waving children, smiling, and sobbing at how proud they are, how big they are will be and how they can't believe it. You sigh. So sappy… **

**Yeah? Is it okay or horrible or what here? Yeah it's in that same third person perspective it changes next chapter. Those two first chapters are really crappy. . . oh well it gets better try not to judge me to much kay? **


End file.
